The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by DominoMags
Summary: For Christmas, Setsuna Tokage is thinking up creative gifts for her girlfriend. Ultimately, she decides to use her head. Meanwhile, Kyouka Jirou is in for a surprise. Cover art by A-moop


Christmas wasn't as big in Japan as it was the west, even in the world of superheroes and supervillains that had spawned UA and All Might. Even still, Christmas meant different things to different people, on a cultural level as well as an individual one.

In Japan, it was more romantic, a day for lovers to be together and exchange gifts. That is what inspired Setsuna Tokage's latest idea. She needed help with it though. Even with the control she had gained over her quirk, wrapping a present without a pair of eyes was difficult, especially at the last minute in front of her girlfriend's door.

"You got it, President BMC?"

"First of all, please stop calling me that. Secondly, this is a weird idea. Third of all, you know I do."

Itsuka Kendou, class B's big sister, wrapped the gift carefully for her friend, making sure air holes were present without being too noticeable. The lid of the box managed to keep the perforations drenched in shadow as the red-haired martial artist put on the finishing touches. Setsuna could not see two feet in front of her face.

"Perfect. Now take my body."

"Why did you have to phrase it like that?" Itsuka rolled her eyes. The plan was for her and Momo to supervise the rest of Setsuna while this plan moved forward. Naturally the tricky Basilisk had to get in at least one innuendo.

"Wait. Itsuka!" the muffled voice of the disembodied head called out.

"Yeah, Tokage?"

"You forgot my Santa Hat."

"You're a pain in the ass. But you're my friend. Now stay quiet for once. You want to surprise her, right?"

"Yeah. One more thing"

"I know. You're welcome."

X

Kyouka Jirou was tired. She had been out looking for the perfect gift for her girlfriend and now she couldn't even find her. Given the Recommended student's slippery ways, that shouldn't have been surprising, but Kyouka was tired and just wanted to cuddle a little.

Lost in her own thoughts, the girl almost tripped over a box and slammed her face into the door. Luckily she just stumbled and made an incomprehensible noise of shock and confusion.

"SHIT!"

The punk girl's obscenities drowned out the grunt emanating from her present and she was too distracted by almost kissing her front door violently to notice anything with her quirk.

Luckily, the contents of Kyouka's bag stayed in place despite the vicious jerking of her body.

Gathering her thoughts and her belongings, the hearing hero unlocked the door and placed everything on the side of her bed and returned to the secret present. It was wrapped in red and green, deep striking shades of the two colors to be specific. The tag read "from Sssanta, baby" with a little cartoon lizard in festive regalia drawn in the corner.

Kyouka knew right away who it was from. It could only be her girlfriend. It was weird to realize they had been together nearly a year and now here it was, Christmas time. Setsuna was many things. Predictable was not on that large list. If anything, though, you could count on her to be a wild card and a trickster.

The purple haired rocker inspected the box carefully on her bed. She liked it with her jacks, listened for a heartbeat, and shook it a bit. Something was definitely up. Still, it was the season of giving and Kyouka wasn't going to take that for granted.

X

Meanwhile in the lounge, Itsuka grimaced at the scene before her. Her girlfriend, Momo, had made festive outfits for the both of the. The creation quirk user was dressed in Santa garb while Itsuka had a cute reindeer costume.

With them was Setsuna's headless body, wearing a garish sweater of a carnivorous dinosaur in a Santa hat. In bright, tacky letters, it read "Rex the Halls". The girl happily dumped hot cocoa into her body through her neck stump, soliciting weird stares from passers by. Momo, bless her heart, took it in stride rather well.

X

Back at her room, Kyouka carefully tugged at the ribbon of her gift. What would it be? A surprise attack? A gecko in a Santa hat? Her hand doing that stupid gesture? So many possible combinations of ridiculous bullshit. She would ask herself "why do I put up with it" only for her heart to answer with intense beating.

As the ribbon gave way, the lid popped off like a jack in the box. Before she could even note the mistletoe taped to the lid, Kyouka found her lips crashing into those of Setsuna, rocketing from the box and into the embrace of her partner. Green and Purple coalesced and Kyouka's heart sang, a similar tune being drummed out downstairs without her knowing.

After the high of the tender moment subsided, Kyouka pulled away blushing intensely and flustered beyond reason. It had been an attack After all, a smooch one no less.

"Gah! What is this, the movie Seven?"

"Nah. That's not a Christmas movie, silly. Merry Chrimbo, Jack Attack! Love ya"

"There are less weird ways if kissing me."

"Yeah, but be grateful. Most guys in your class would love to get h-"

"S-shut up. I was taken by surprise. Also stop being gross."

The disembodied head of Setsuna Tokage landed playfully in her girlfriend's lap, content with the warmth and awaiting the gift of head pets

"Well, duh. That is the point of a gift. Otherwise why wrap it?"

Kyouka hid her face and poked her jacks together, trying to hide the grin on her face for whatever reason. Setsuna lived how flustered and awkward her punk rock girl was. Despite her tough act, she was the sweetest pile of soft romantic girl candy Setsuna had ever met; Sour and crunchy on the outside, but soft and sweet inside.

"Just...get in here. I want to be able to see your body."

The head of the lizard girl blushed and grinned from its warm throne, giggling at the opportunity she was given. Low hanging fruit was a staple of this girl's diet at the end of the day, Recommended student or not.

"Why Kyouka, how lewd? Wanting my body on such short no-"

Even more flustered, the earjack girl shoved her girlfriend's head back in its parcel, picking it up and slamming it in.

"Do you have to say things like that?"

"Hey! You're mean! You set yourself up for it. Now let me out before I eat my way out of yo-"

The rocker teen silence yet another crass comment from her partner by shoving the gift in her armour. It shook and jostled until Setsuna's head flew out, hair completely messy.

"Did you forget that Christmas is supposed to be fun?" a forked tongue stuck out past sharp teeth as the autotomy girl's head flew out of the closet, a terrible joke she could make later to her girlfriend's suffering ears.

Kyouka nearly smirked as she made her way to the door. Earjacks snaked awkwardly as red flooded her cheeks and a short chuckle escaped her throat

"What's a matter, flirtasaurus? Don't go to pieces on me. Can't take it like you can dish it, huh?"

"Now come on. Let's hunt down the rest of you. I want to give you my present."

"Aye aye. Onward to the lounge!"

And with that, the two girls walked together, or rather, one walked while carrying the other. Setsuna smiled, not concerned with whatever Kyouka had picked out for her. She was sure it was awesome, but it didn't matter. All these two needed was each other, and that was enough.


End file.
